


A Partnership

by Alliance (Xazz)



Series: Cypress Hall [21]
Category: Flight Rising
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14971613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xazz/pseuds/Alliance





	A Partnership

The door of the shop creaked when it opened as good as any bell. “I ain’t got anything, come back later,” [Jessabelle](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&id=332919&tab=dragon&did=38112358) called from the ‘back’ which was really just where she lived but that was semantics.

“I know,” somehow, despite the distance, despite a wall between them, Jessabelle could still hear Amun’s nearly whisper-soft voice. She didn’t think too hard about it. It was better if you didn’t think too hard about what [Amun](http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=lair&tab=dragon&id=332919&did=36598858) did.

She got up from her work table and walked through the cloth covered doorway. Amun stood on the other side of the counter in his natural form, nearly overburdened by several very full sacks. Shame. She really did prefer the pretty boy he was when they coupled. “Well look what we have here,” she said delightfully.

With a grunt, Amun took the sacks and dropped them onto the counter where they banged with the sound of metal, wood, and stone. “What did you bring me back this time?” she asked, leaning her hip against the counter.

“Expanse,” he said in his soft, short, way.

“You went all the way out to the Expanse? Tsk,” she scoffed in annoyance. “The Hall doesn’t need gears and shit, Amun, they’re a bunch of snooty witches and freaks. The only one who will like gears and sprockets is Own and he’s a lunatic.”

Amun just blinked at her slowly. Then he shrugged with his wings. “Not my problem,” he muttered.

She sucked her teeth in annoyance and opened one of the sacks. Inside was sand. “You brought back sand you idiot. What the fuck am I going to do with sand?” He just shrugged again. She huffed dramatically at him. “Fine. I’ll figure something out no thanks to you. Gather some useful things next time.”

“Owen wants them,” Amun said.

“Yeah and Owen doesn’t pay well,” she huffed again and tied the sack back up. “You just don’t make it easy for me. Well fine, I like the challenge. I’ll make it work.” Amun just blinked at her. “Well, I’m done with you now. Get along, go bother Layali or something,” she practically scolded him.

“I’ll return before I leave again,” he promised.

“You better,” she grumbled as he turned and left her storefront, having to tuck his wings in to get out the front door. “And don’t look like that next time you come here! I was sore for a week!” she yelled after him.


End file.
